


Stubborn, Aren't we?

by Preqame



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Bad Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Swearing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Ibuki stops Shindou in the hall and Shindou listens for once... maybe he shouldn't have actually.
Relationships: Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Stubborn, Aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid and probably a little OOC / exaggerated personalities but fuck it they're both idiots and stubborn and in love but both don't know it GOD.

It was a weird night.

Ibuki was on his way back to the dorms, after some vigorous training with Kyousuke, until he bumped into Shindou who so happened to be awake at this late hour as well. 

"Sorry-" Ibuki muttered in habit and pulled back before realizing who he actually ran into. The pianist didn't even bother giving Ibuki a sympathetic look, just a frown and the urge to go on with his day. Ibuki stood in place, frustrated. 

"What are you doing up so late?" Ibuki made conversation, not expecting anything in return but at least, at LEAST, something from that dense boy. 

"Move." Was all Shindou said and Ibuki frowned. His headband enhanced his upset face if it hadn't been for the dripping sweat. Ibuki didn't budge, mimicking Shindou's stubbornness. 

A slight click of the tongue came from Shindou, shoving past the goalkeeper and wanting to stomp back to his dorms. 'Not again,' Ibuki muttered. "You're not turning your back on me again like that-" the adrenaline from training got into Ibuki's head as he turned with Shindou and placed a gloved hand on the shorter boy. 

Shindou's eyes carried a 'Hands off' look but the words never came out from that usual sharp tongue. 

Ibuki wondered how long he could've actually kept his hand on Shindou's shoulder like that- how far he could push this brick of a man but, once again, he was answered by a slick shove. Ibuki's arms returned to their usual awkward position and Shindou, for once, gave him a look of listening. 

"Well spit out whatever it is that you need from me and I'll be on my way," Shindou said. It must've been really late in the night for the boy to be this communicative with him. 

"You were watching me again at training weren't you?" Ibuki actually didn't know where he was going with this. An opportunity to talk to Shindou face to face and his mind completely blanks. "Unless I'm mistaken?"

"Well if you're focusing on little details like that other than your training I'd say you'd be doing a bad job-" Shindou said, derailing and twisting Ibuki's words. 

Shindou was tired, shaken a bit at the physical contact he hated to admit. For once maybe tonight he would give this incompetent so called goal keeper a chance at a conversation but it seemed like he was proving again to be useless. Ibuki's burning and unwavering stare held Shindou in place. 

"Don't be- stop being like this," Ibuki clenched his jaw and loomed over Shindou, not noticing the walls of the hallway against him now. "You keep putting me down."

"That's a fact," Shindou didn't hesitate to admit. Holding his ground despite having Ibuki almost pushing him against the wall, yes, Shindou kept that stare and belittling look. Usually Shindou would've been agitated and would've pushed his way out , but for once he stayed put. Out of curiosity, he could leave whenever he wanted, just curious on where Ibuki could go for once. If Ibuki was capable of a single coherent thought maybe? A chuckle slipped out of Shindou's lips. 

"What's so funny?" A pout. 

Shindou kept silent. Amusement trickling in his mind. 

"Hey answer me." Irritation and desperation in Ibuki's voice is what kept Shindou silent, keeping watch and anticipating any next moves. To Shindou, this was a game and something he could stop and leave at any moment. To Ibuki, for once he felt like he had stopped the boy in tracks and got Shindou to listen, for once maybe being acknowledged- until he heard another chuckle from the boy below him. 

"What's your obsession with me?" Shindou tried to say with a straight face but a small sneer creeped it's way up. 

"What? You're the one who has some kinda problem with me- that's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"By pinning me against the wall at God knows what time it is?" 

Ibuki felt embarrassed when Shindou pointed it out, sulked his arms back down only to be halted with repetitive clicks from Shindou. 'Stay like that,' Shindou ordered through stares and slight body movements. Ibuki shifted but stayed put, arms above Shindou and pinning him. Lazily and less confident now. Why would he want Ibuki to continue pinning him.

'I want to see where this goes,' Shindou hummed. 

"Go on, what else is in that mind of yours? Assuming you have a brain," Shindou smirked above. Despite his position, despite Ibuki being the one towered over- it felt like Shindou was the one cornering him. 

Ibuki was perplexed, not knowing Shindou was playing with him. He was just confused and it was dripping off of his face so obviously. 

That pleased Shindou even more, in a way. That airheaded composure was always easy to deal with. Shindou knew what buttons to press and was proud of it. 

Ibuki's hands shaked and drooped onto Shindou's shoulder and the white haired boy pushed himself closer, trying to be intimidating and serious back. He just kept staring into Shindou's eyes, was he even thinking at all or just stuck like broken gears and cogs? Shindou had also just noticed how long Ibuki laid his hands on his shoulders, gloved, big and surprisingly strong, he'll give him that. He noticed how Ibuki's fingers twitched from time to time and pulled at Shindou's shirt.

"Are you just going to keep staring or open your mouth for once?" 

"I'm thinking,"

Shindou almost let out a full blown laugh before he realized that he was serious. 

"Is this too much to process for you or-" 

"Let me think I have questions for you," Ibuki stared with those big, gullible eyes. Shindou caught himself staring too much at them, cursing at himself as he awkwardly averts the gaze. 

"Well spit them out I don't exactly have all day," all night to be more exact. What kind of fucking situation was this? 

Shindou shifted and crouched, wanting to escape this awkward moment but Ibuki only held onto his shoulders. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Shindou muttered and Ibuki opened his mouth to retaliate but left it agape. A slight flush on his face. 

Is he blushing? 

"Your eyes-"

"Don't even make a comment about them, princess. This isn't some cheesy romantic moment for you," Shindou said and Ibuki shut his mouth. Looking away. "Alright let me talk for you then,"

Obviously Ibuki was too incompetent to say or make any move himself. Shindou reaches for the gloved hands and holds them, pushing them back into Ibuki's chest and staring back. 'God his hands are big,' Shindou pushed away that thought and put back a serious look on his face. 

"If you don't tell me, or show, what you're wanting to do in the next ten seconds I am going to leave you here. To rot," 

"...." Ibuki stuttered. "Ahm- wait. Why do you- why are. You- me," 

Ibuki shook, shuffled and awkwardly threw around noises and words processing hopefully a real sentence soon. 

"Five… four," Shindou rolled his eyes. He should've known giving the dolt a chance was for nothing. "Three…two," 

"Fuck it," Ibuki rolled his eyes and crashed onto Shindou, pulling his head into an embrace and kiss. 

Well. 

Shindou didn't expect that. 

Especially when Ibuki swore. For some reason that made Shindou squeeze his hands. Ibuki pulled back from a supposed kiss and stammered a bit again before Shindou whistled out of impression.

"I'll say- didn't know you had it in you," Shindou cleared his throat, eyes shot. "Well," he looked off to the side, onto the floor and took a deep breath. "Don't stop now,"

"You liked that?"

"Don't fucking analyze me just-"

Ibuki kissed Shindou again and the pianist melted into it. "Youuu..such an infdiot," Shindou mumbled in between kisses. "Why are yoummm like this?" Shindou kept talking through denial, stubborn to admit anything. "Don't let this," breathe. "Get into your head,"

Ibuki smirked mid kiss and Shindou could feel that cocky smile. It was getting to his head for sure. Good for nothing half assed that can barely even call himself a soccer player kissing him after acting like an ass. God, Shindou was just as oblivious to his own lack of judgment for once. "I hate you so much," Shindou panted and kissed back, giving Ibuki weird mixed signals when Shindou pulled on Ibuki's hands. "Doing this to me in the damn hallway where all our friends are sleeping," another breath, another kiss. "Anyone could see us,"

"Is that embarrassing for you?" Ibuki pulled back, Shindou could never tell what emotion was on that stoic face. "The ever so composed Shindou Takuto being seen with the person he looks down on the most,"

"Don't give yourself so much credit," Shindou felt guilty when they parted the kiss so soon, the use of his first name confusing Shindou even more as to what the heck this interaction between them turned out to be. "This means nothing," Shindou's voice almost trembled. Sure, he didn't expect Ibuki to have the guts at all to even initiate any romantic gesture. Was this even considered romantic…? "I let you do this, okay? No one gets to know-"

"Is that so?" Ibuki was the one with a smirk. "Of course, if anyone knew you let me kiss you- hell, looks like you even liked it, that must have some effect on your image?"

Shindou stared. This piece of shit- Shindou grabbed the back of Ibuki's head, pulled him close and led with a more fierce kiss, showing who really has the advantage here. Shindou even bit at Ibuki's lips, making the taller boy yell a bit before deepening the kiss. "Sh- my lip is bleeding holy crap," Ibuki licked at the wound but that didn't stop Shindou, he kept biting and pulling at Ibuki's lips and hair. 

"This is your fault," Shindou growled, the blood smeared on their mouths. Finally pulling back for the last time, Shindou spit leftover blood next to Ibuki's shoes on the floor. "Never speak of this again. Never speak to me again-" 

"I'll see you at training tomorrow then?" Wipe that grin off your face Ibuki. 

"No. Don't even look at me," Shindou stormed off before he could let Ibuki see the blush on his own face. 

"Okay? Goodnight?" Ibuki stood there. Proudly. 'I feel like I impressed Shindou for once,' Ibuki smiled regardless of how much his lip was bleeding. He looked down at the floor to see a small puddle of sweat and blood. 

Shindou didn't bother to turn his back, his eyes stayed focused on the path in front leading him to his room. 'What the hell just happened,' repeating in his head. 'Ibuki is going to think I have a thing for him! Which I don't,' Shindou stopped. 'Right?' He shook his head. Of course not, the unexpected kiss just threw him off guard. Shindou just went with it, he just played along. Shindou swallowed the ball of lead that formed in the back of his throat, as well as the leftover droplets of Ibuki's blood on his lip, walking again. 

It was sweet. Shindou licked his lips unconsciously. 

>>>

It was the next day and everyone was present in practice. Including Shindou and Ibuki. 

Ibuki at his post while Shindou in front of him, blocking the view and next the ball. Shindou was even more stubborn today, he hadn't turned his back once, never even gave Ibuki the satisfaction of looking down on him. Couldn't even wish him a good morning, can he? 

"You're blocking the view, I've got this," Ibuki muttered loud enough for the defender in front of him. "Shindou!" Ibuki raised his voice a little louder, in a crouching position readying himself for the ball ahead. Shindou stood still, eyes ahead as well. 

"Ta-ku-to~" Ibuki cooed and he saw Shindou cringe in front of him, turning his head back with an angry expression just for Ibuki. 

"Don't you dare say my name like th-" Shindou was stopped with a ball face first into his face.

"Ouch," Ibuki winced with a smile. "You should've moved, you know?" Ibuki walked up to a Shindou that didn't bother getting up from the grassy floors. 

"Smart ass," Shindou said through muffled grass, the other teammates running up as well now. 

"Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Kyousuke stopped in his tracks

"I'm so sorry!" Matsukaze ran up. Kyousuke comforting the energetic boy. 'It's not your fault, he just stood there,'

'But still…' the two of them exchanged whispers while Shindou continued to lay down, grabbing a fist full of grass. He didn't want to bother, he knew Ibuki was in front of him staring down at him. 

"I'm okay," muffled again through grass. "I was being distracted," he hissed through his teeth. 

"Oh man, I don't know, maybe don't stand so close to the goal like that /Shindou/," Ibuki chuckled. "Focus on, I don't know your position?"

Since when did Ibuki get so cocky? 

"Alright SHUT it!" Shindou threw his head up and ripped the grass. Ibuki going 'Ohh I'm so scared,' with his hands. 

"Are you two okay? You seem to be more...tenacious than usual?" It sounded like an unsure statement from Kyousuke. "Did something happen?"

"NOTHING happened," Shindou pushed himself off the ground and wiped at his knees, hissing. Kyousuke gave him a raised brow. 

"You seem awfully protective," Ibuki again. 

"Well no matter, we can take a break from here,"

"No! Let's keep practicing, I can still play," Shindou patted his chest, wiping the last of the dirt on him. 

"I wouldn't call gatekeeping the goal like that as 'playing'," Ibuki held the back of his head carefreely. 

"You have no right talking that way!" Shindou said, Ibuki only hummed. "I'm only protecting our goal-"

"Hey guys wanna know what Shindou and I did last nigh-MMFF-" Ibuki sneered by a hand slammed onto his face. 

"Another PEEP from you and I-" Shindou growled. 

"No no let him talk, Shindou. I'm curious," Kyousuke just found the whole situation amusing. 

"It's nothing. Nothing," 

Ibuki pulled off Shindou's hands and gasped for air. 

"We stumbled into each other and he let me-" Ibuki started with a wide grin but, alas, Shindou kicked him in the groin. "WHEEZE," Ibuki falls to the ground. 

"Was that really necessary?"

"YES." Shindou hisses. "FINE, alright, let's take a break," he throws his hands around and leaves Ibuki on the ground, the rest following suit. 

"I've never seen you so erratic," Kyousuke questioned Shindou's behavior. 

"It's nothing, really. Just some weird...argument we had last night, it must be still affecting me," Shindou muttered and fastened his pace being the first to arrive at the dorms. Matsukaze waiting for Ibuki to recover. 

"I know you two have some weird beef, but for Shindou to get so worked up…" Matsukaze frowned at Ibuki. 

"It's fine," Ibuki clears his throat and breathes through the remaining pain. "I did go a little too far but it's nothing compared to what he's done,"

"Well...I guess so. Revenge isn't a good look, is all," Matsukaze chuckles. "But it is a change of scenery seeing Shindou like this, I'll have to admit, what did you do?"

"Impressed him," Ibuki said. 

"Oh?" Matsukaze was obviously confused. "Well. Are you alright now?" A sheepish chuckle. 

"Y'know," Ibuki got up from the ground. "I think I like him a lot more now," he smiled. Tenma tilts his head. 

"Ah… I don't understand the two of you at all," they both laugh it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a part 2? I have no idea what I'm doing tbh


End file.
